A laser device is a device capable of emitting a laser light. With development of science and technology, the laser device is widely applied in various technical fields, such as medical treatments, military affairs, industries and communications.
There is a laser device in the related art, which includes: a laser tube having an opening on both ends thereof, and a fixing apparatus. The laser tube is full-filled with a mixed gas consisting of Xe, Ne, He and the like. The fixing apparatus is provided on both ends of the laser tube for sealing the openings on the ends. A window (which is generally formed of transparent material) is fixedly provided on the fixing apparatus. The laser light generated in the laser tube can be transmitted out via the window.
It is discovered by the inventor during implementation of the disclosure that, the above approach has at least the following disadvantage. For the above laser device, in operation, a high temperature induced at a transmission position of the laser light on the window will cause the mixed gas to leave a pollutant at the transmission position, and thus the window needs to be cleared regularly. However, the work load for clearing the window is huge, thereby affecting the working efficiency of the laser device.